Nongol
by revabhipraya
Summary: Mengapa seorang Viktor Yamada bisa 'nongol' di dekat rumah keluarga Guruh sebagai tukang ojek?


**Disclaimer:**

Omen Series © Lexie Xu

Nongol © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Mengapa seorang Viktor Yamada bisa 'nongol' di dekat rumah keluarga Guruh sebagai tukang ojek?

.

 **Warning:**

Canon, OOC, bahasa gak baku, typo(s).

.

Haiii~ Rey datang lagi mau bikin penuh fandom ini xD jangan bosen sama Rey, ya~ kali ini Rey bawain cerita soal pasangan favorit semua orang: VikErika xD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar! :3

.

 **Nongol**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Ada cewek aneh di sana.

Sebenarnya dibilang aneh itu salah sebab dandanan cewek itu kelewat gila. Sekali lihat, kita tahu dia bukan cewek yang bakal tersipu-sipu kalo kita godain.

Oke, aku tertarik.

Aku, Viktor Yamada, cowok kaya yang kelak akan mewarisi kekayaan keluarga Yamada, tertarik sama cewek gak jelas yang hobi dandan _gothic_ dan pake seragam kotor nan bulukan.

Kotornya bukan berarti debuan, ya. Maksudku, seragamnya bahkan gak luput dari grafiti khas anak-anak jalanan yang sok gaul.

Cewek ini bukan anak jalanan—dia punya rumah tempat bernaung—apalagi anak gak jelas yang hobi nongkrong sambil 'ngelem'. Walau kelihatan bengal, wajahnya memancarkan kecerdasan yang tidak pernah kulihat pada wajah cewek manapun.

Berhubung saat ini aku memang sedang nganggur alias tidak kuliah pun bekerja, aku memutuskan untuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Montir Gila. Sambil menunggu bengkel itu buka pada pukul delapan pagi, aku nongkrong dulu di sebuah warung dekat rumah cewek itu. Sedang asyik-asyik ngopi, tiba-tiba cewek itu lewat—berlari lebih tepatnya—tanpa sempat menoleh padaku.

Yah, memang aku siapanya dia sampai-sampai minta diperhatikan?

Cuma... masa dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Bukankah sebagai Viktor Yamada, aku harusnya mencolok banget, ya?

Oke, cewek dengan tampilan sebengal itu biasanya gak pernah baca koran, jadi aku cukup yakin dia gak mengenaliku.

 _Iyakah?_

.

.

.

Ternyata cewek _gothic_ itu emang gak mengenaliku. Berdasarkan informasi dari pemilik warung yang sering kutongkrongi ini, cewek keren bernama Erika Guruh itu benci banget koran dan segala bangsanya. _Plus,_ pemilik warung juga bilang, "Bos Erika gak bisa lupa, Den!"

Oke, cewek bengal yang gak suka baca koran dan punya daya ingat fotografis.

Jelas, dia makin kelihatan keren di mataku.

Semakin dia kelihatan keren, semakin aku tertarik, bukan?

Jadilah kini warung mini itu adalah tempat nongkrong favoritku tiap pagi. Yah, cuma tempat untuk duduk-duduk sambil ngopi dan menyaksikan cewek itu lari pontang-panting ke arah yang sama.

Aku mulai penasaran. Sebenarnya dia sekolah dimana, sih? Kenapa tiap hari kerjaannya lari-lari mulu kayak dikejar anjing?

"Bang, kenapa cewek itu lari mulu, sih?" tanyaku heran pada si pemilik warung yang sedang membuat kopi. "Emangnya dia atlet?"

"Bukan, Den," geleng si abang. "Bos Erika mah, suka telat berangkat sekolah!"

Oh. Ternyata.

"Emangnya dia sekolah dimana, Bang?" tanyaku lagi. Pasalnya, aku emang kepo berat. Silakan, sebut aku pedofil juga aku tidak peduli.

"Itu loh, Den, sekolah yang dikutuk deket sekolah keren itu!"

 _Dikutuk? Sekolah keren?_

Sungguh bahasa orang tidak berpendidikan.

"Harapan Nusantara, Bang?" Langsung saja kutembak nama sekolah itu. Yah, sedikit banyak aku memang mengenal daerah ini walau tidak hapal benar.

"Nah, _eta,_ Den!" Si abang pemilik warung menunjukku antusias seolah aku adalah setumpuk duit yang dia siap pakai untuk membeli dunia.

Aku manggut-manggut. Setelah menghabiskan kopiku, aku membayar sejumlah uang kepada si pemilik warung dan segera menghampiri motor merah kerenku. Keren karena kubeli dengan uang sendiri ya, bukan modelnya yang sporty.

Baru saja aku menyalakan mesin motor, tiba-tiba aku merasa jok belakangku berat dan pundakku ditepuk seseorang.

"Jek! SMA Harapan Nusantara, ya! Buruan!" perintah cewek bengal, galak, dan keren yang setiap hari kuperhatikan itu.

Oke, cewek itu kini 'menumpang' di motorku.

"Saya bukan ojek, ya," balasku dengan nada rendah. Lebih tepatnya, sambil berusaha sabar.

"Bodo amat! Buruan jalan! Gue udah telat, nih!"

Yah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan? Mana mungkin aku tendang cewek itu sampai terbang ke Kutub Selatan?

"Jangan lupa bayar, ya," ujarku mengingat perkataan pemilik warung soal cewek yang hobi ngutang.

"Tapi gue nyicil, ya?"

Oke, aku harus cepat-cepat ganti kartu nama sebab kini aku adalah Viktor Yamada yang bekerja sebagai tukang ojek langganan Erika Guruh.

Sungguh cerita yang gak ada romantis-romantisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Dan itulah alasan kenapa Vik bisa mangkal di deket rumah Erika~ xD

Gejos amat ah, gatau. Review plish? :'3


End file.
